Sic itur ad astra
by Melissandre
Summary: UA Tate llega a vivir a la casa de los asesinatos, es el 2011 y desconoce los secretos que guarda esta vivienda, entre ellos una chica, que se suicidó tiempo atrás pero de alguna manera sigue atrapada allí.
1. Chapter 1

Sic itur ad astra (así se llega a los astros)

-¿esta es la nueva casa? – Tate lanzó una mirada de desprecio a su madre.- es la misma de cuando era un niño.

-Es enorme, cada uno tendrá una habitación propia, acá si seremos felices, como cuando eras un niño que no sabía contestar a su madre – Constance se acercó a acariciar la rubia cabellera de su hijo, pero este se alejó.

Tate entró al inmueble seguido por su hermana Addie, una vez dentro la muchacha corrió a una puerta que llevaba al sótano, él en cambio decidió subir por las escaleras. Había una lámpara antigua en medio, cuando la miró por primera vez le pareció ver a un hombre colgado, pero luego, mirando con más detenimiento, descubrió que era sólo la sombra creada por los matices de los vitrales. Su madre venía con unas cajas y miró donde su hijo tenía perdida la mirada.

-Hermosa…esta pequeña mansión es justo lo que necesitamos como familia, vamos, ayuda a tu madre y lleva esta caja al baño de arriba – Le brindó una sonrisa a su hijo, esperando que se le pasara el mal humor, que la perdonara por todo lo que había sucedido, y contrario a lo que esperaba, el muchacho tomó la caja y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

El muchacho estaba avanzando por el pasillo cuando llegó al baño, la puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo ver como dentro estaba una chica rubia, con una hoja de afeitar en su mano y sangre brotando tímidamente de su muñeca.

-La gracia de los punk es vivir en casas desocupadas, esta fue vendida, así que será mejor que busques otra – El muchacho colocó la caja en uno de los muebles y comenzó a sacar las cosas que habían en ella despreocupadamente.

-Así que piensas que soy punk, eso es algo que no había oído jamás- La chica se volteó y lo miró fijo a los ojos – Soy Violet por cierto.

-Tate, me vine a vivir con el amante de mi madre… ¿qué tan enfermo es eso? – El chico la miraba con curiosidad, pero no por saber porqué estaba allí, sino que buscando una respuesta que pudiera satisfacer la pregunta que se llevaba haciendo desde que se enteró que su padre se había ido por el affaire de su madre con el vecino.

-Es casi tan enfermo como que tu padre se meta con una estudiante porque tu madre sufrió un aborto espontáneo- La muchacha se lavó un poco el corte y bajó la manga de su ropa- es tan enfermo que te hace entrar en casas ajenas y hacer cosas como estas – De pronto la chica estaba cerca de él, frente a frente, su propia respiración le movía los lacios cabellos.

Tomó un perfume que acababa de sacar y se lo colocó en el cuello, comenzó a salir del baño, pero antes se despidió lanzándole un beso. El chico acomodó rápidamente un talco que tenía en la mano para seguirla, pero al salir se dio cuenta que el pasillo estaba vacío. Caminó a las escaleras y se encontró de sopetón con su madre que traía otra caja, con el golpe él quedó con el bulto en las manos.

-¿La viste? ¿Dónde se fue?

-Tranquilo, Adelaide está jugando con una pelota en el sótano, ya verifiqué que nada fuera peligroso ahí – Tate dejó la caja en el suelo mientras escuchaba.

-Ella no ¿no has visto a nadie más? – El chico estaba de verdad desconcertado.

-Estamos tú, yo y Addie, Larry vendrá después del trabajo a ayudarnos, así que espero que no huyas y subas otras cajas – Su madre comenzó a avanzar al baño – hijo ¿te cortaste? Hay un poco de sangre en el lavamanos.

Tate inventó algo de golpe.

-Cuando abrí la caja, pero nada serio – decidió ir a dejar la caja donde correspondía, afortunadamente era su habitación.

Cuando entró nuevamente estaba allí, ella revisaba una de las cajas que de seguro habían llevado la noche anterior.

-Tienes buena música, a mí también me gusta Nirvana, no pensé que alguien en el 2011 pudiera tener tan buen gusto musical. – tomó el casete y lo colocó en la radio, la música llenó el ambiente.

-Deberías salir, esta casa ya no está vacía – Tate se acercó y subió un poco el volumen, no quería que su madre se enterara de que tenía a una chica en su habitación.

-Lo sé, es sólo…esta casa es tan bonita, a veces me cuesta dejarla – La muchacha acarició las paredes con un dejo de nostalgia.

-Pues tendrás que hacerte la idea, no creo que podamos vivir todos acá – El rubio se acercó a la puerta haciendo una seña para que se fuera.

-Me iré por ahora, pero ten por seguro que cuando me comiences a extrañar volveré – Antes de salir de la habitación escribió con tiza en la pizarra la palabra TAINT.

Quedó solo en la pieza, ordenando algunos cachivaches y tratando de no pensar en aquella extraña chica. De pronto la voz de Addie lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Conocí a dos chicos hoy Tate, eran iguales. – Su hermana se sentó en la cama y le brindó esa hermosa sonrisa que hacía que todo estuviera bien de un momento a otro.

-Ten cuidado con los chicos Addie, no vayan a romperte el corazón – El rubio le tocó el pecho haciéndole cosquillas.

-Ellos deben cuidarse, soy un bombón rompecorazones- Le guiñó un ojo y saltó de la cama para dejarlo solo.

Terminaron pronto la mudanza, en un afán de no pensar en nada Tate cargó con casi todas las cajas e incluso ayudó a desembalar a su madre, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pasaban tanto tiempo junto, a pesar de estar en silencio Constance apreció el gesto de su hijo, por lo mismo estaba más alegre de lo normal, incluso se tomó un whisky tras la cena para celebrar, al poco tiempo ya estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Tate pasó a su lado, le quitó el vaso de la mano y la tapó con una frazada. _Es mucho más de lo que se merece, _pensó, irse a vivir con el amante era algo imperdonable…había algo raro en ese tipo, sin saber porqué sentía que había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de su hermano Beau.

Estaba acostado, mirando el techo y sin querer pensando en el brazo sangrante de la chica, de pronto sintió un ruido como de cadenas proveniente del ático, por su mente cruzaron las palabras de la chica _cuando me comiences a extrañar volveré_. Se levantó y subió las escaleras, con una mezcla de ansias por volver a la chica y tensión, si es que no era ella. Bajó el cordón y las escalerillas al ático se abrieron. Una vez arriba la oscuridad lo reinaba todo, lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse y de pronto lo vio, su hermano, encadenado como siempre estaba allí.

-¿Beau?- su voz sonó como si pidiera permiso para sonar - ¿cómo es esto posible?

-En el mundo de los sueños todo es posible, como dice Freud, soñamos lo que ansiamos, y en este momento veo que ansías a tu hermano fallecido y a la desconocida chica de esta tarde, o sea yo- Violet se acercó a él mientras hablaba, quedando frente a frente – pero mejor no nos preocupemos de los muertos, y aprovechemos la vida.

Le tomó la mano y lo acercó a la ventana, un hermoso cielo estrellado era visible desde ahí.

- Sic itur ad astra- le dijo al oído en un susurro.

-¿qué? – El chico se volteó y nuevamente quedaron cara a cara.

-Es latín, significa así se llega a los astros- la chica le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó al de ela.

Lo besó, al principio sintió el rechazo de sus labios, lo tenso que estaban, pero cuando enredó su mano en los rubios cabellos del muchacho pudo sentir como se relajaba, abriendo su boca y permitiendo que su lengua entrara.

Despertó con una erección, había sido todo un sueño, pero aún sentía el suave sabor de la chica cuando lo besó. Debía prepararse para la escuela, de mala gana salió de la casa, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no pensó en la miserable vida de todos los compañeros que lo rodeaban, no pensó en sacarlos de su miseria, no se sintió como un marginado, sólo pensaba en Violet.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk.

* * *

Llegó la hora de almuerzo y el ruido de la cafetería como siempre era abrumador, a pesar de eso recordó su sueño y se revolvió algo incómodo en la silla…no era que le molestara haber tenido un sueño erótico, si es que un beso podía ser calificado como uno, pero lo que le había dicho le seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Nunca había escuchado una palabra en latín, menos una frase completa. Sacó el celular en donde la había anotado en la mañana y la miró de nuevo _Sic itur ad astra_.

- ¿Leyendo un mensaje de amor Langdon? Apuesto que es de la enferma de tu hermana, no vayas a tener sexo con ella, mira que sus hijos serían una monstruosidad que no podría soportar – La voz de Leah fue acompañada de las risitas de unas compañeras.

-Es fácil hablar de sexo para quien ya lo ha practicado con todo el colegio, por cierto ¿ya te hiciste el tratamiento de sífilis? Porque por los comentarios que haces creo que ya es demasiado tarde, estás totalmente demente- Tate se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de la chica.

-Como siempre arrancando, ¿es por eso que sigues virgen?- Esta vez las carcajadas se extendieron por todas partes.

Tate salió mientras todos lo apuntaban con el dedo mientras se reían de él. Decidió irse un poco a la biblioteca, en donde se acercó al mesón.

-No me han llegado libros nuevos de aves Tate, encargué unos hace poco pero aún no me han enviado…-

-En realidad quería saber si hay algún libro de latín acá- El chico esperó ansioso la respuesta.

-Hay uno, en el estante 8, ¿necesitas algo específico? –

-Quiero ver el significado de una frase-Sacó su celular y se lo enseñó.

-Podrías buscarlo en internet- El bibliotecario le señaló los computadores.

-Me gusta más la vieja escuela- El chico se encaminó al pasillo.

Encontró el libro rápido, mal que mal pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar, lo guardó en su bolso y decidió saltarse las clases de la tarde. Caminó sin rumbo al principio, al menos no tenía ninguna ruta planeada en su mente, pero luego reconoció a donde iba; nuevamente se encaminaba a la playa.

Pasó los dedos por la arena, estaba tibia, la aspereza le resultaba reconfortante. Sacó el libro de su bolso y comenzó a hojearlo, lamentablemente hablaba de declinaciones y otras cosas que no entendía. _Tendré que rendirme a la tecnología_ pensó y sacó su celular. No fue tan grande la sorpresa al ver que el significado era el mismo que le había dicho la chica en sus sueños, la sorpresa era que su subconsciente supiera latín, según lo que había leído de Freud, uno soñaba sólo cosas que ya sabía. Un nuevo misterio aparecía en Langdon.

Era la primera cena que tenían todos juntos. Tate permanecía en silencio, incómodo, molesto, irritado, lleno de sensaciones. No quería estar sentado a la mesa, extrañaba la soledad de la playa, extrañaba a su padre y también extrañaba a la rara chica del día anterior. Comió en silencio y a penas terminó subió a su habitación, se lanzó en la cama y comenzó a dormitar, estaba boca abajo cuando de pronto una mano recorrió su espalda. Al principio su cuerpo se tensó ante la sorpresa, luego al descifrar quien podía ser se relajó ante las suaves caricias.

-Con la habilidad que tienes para entrar en casas ajenas sin ser descubierta, deberías probar una carrera de ladrona- La voz de Tate hizo que momentáneamente los roces se pararan.

-Tal vez sólo puedo entrar así de fácil sólo en ésta casa, tal vez sólo vuelvo porque estás tú acá, tal vez nunca me fui desde la última vez que nos vimos – Violet comenzó a masajear la espalda del muchacho ahora usando ambas manos – Tal vez vine sólo para relajar esta tensa espalda.

-Tal vez, tantos tal vez me han tensado.

-Tal vez… pienso que el hombre, en su afán de saber, al final termina desconociéndolo todo, y pienso también que es mejor ser ignorante en muchos aspectos. Por eso es mejor que sigas así Tate, tal vez deba alejarme porque lo que yo te puedo enseñar hará que desconozcas todo lo conocido- Violet se alejó de la cama.

-Tal vez no quiero que te alejes- Tate se incorporó y se paró frente a ella.

Se veía diferente, la seguridad que proyectaba el día anterior había desaparecido, en su lugar estaba una sombría timidez. Su mirada en el suelo lo obligó a tomar su mentón y forzarla a mirarlo. Lo veía, había temor en sus ojos, miedo, lo sabía porque había reconocido ese sentimiento en los suyos cuando supo que su padre se había ido. ¿Qué podría temer esta chica? ¿Qué sería tan terrible para atemorizar a alguien que llega y allana casas ajenas? Sin saber por qué sentía la necesidad de protegerla, por lo mismo sus brazos la rodearon casi de manera instintiva. Pronto tuvo a la chica acurrucada en su pecho como un pajarillo asustado, de inmediato le recordó la primera ave con el ala rota que ayudó.

Los golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron a ambos, Tate la soltó para ir a abrir pero quien golpeaba ya había girado la perilla.

-Tate cariño, me llamaron de la escuela hoy, me dijeron que faltaste en la tarde ¿está todo bien? –Constance entró a la habitación, siendo seguido con la mirada por Tate.

-No pasa nada que te pueda interesar a ti, ahora por favor déjame sólo. – rápidamente observó el lugar, estaba solo con su madre.

-Amor, por favor, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás molesto conmigo? Estos últimos días has estado mejor de ánimo, no hemos discutido…

-¿Piensas que estamos mejor? Jamás te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a nuestra familia ahora déjame solo.

-Sólo quiero que dejes de sentir tanto odio en tu corazón, eso no te hace bien, es por eso que contraté a un psicólogo para que te venga a ver, quiero que entiendas lo que está sucediendo. El doctor Harmon es un buen especialista, sé que nos ayudará como familia a…

-No participaré en el circo de terapia de grupo que estás planeando, pero acepto verlo en privado, hay un par de cosas que quisiera preguntarle- Tate sabía que si se negaba su madre se quedaría mucho más ahí, y en ese momento no quería verla.

Constance se fue y Tate quedó solo en la habitación, sin embargo aún podía percibir el aroma de Violet ¿estaría volviéndose loco? Viendo gente que nadie más veía, sintiendo ganas de sacar gente de su miseria, algo no andaba bien en su cabeza y era mejor pararlo.

Soñó que caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, soñó que todo estaba vacío, que nadie sufría, que todo estaba en paz. Una figura vestida con un largo abrigo negro estaba dándole la espalda, tenía un arma de grueso calibre en sus manos.

-Es tu destino Tate, así se llega a los astros- de pronto la figura se giró y pudo ver que era el mismo, lleno de manchas de sangre, estaba rodeado de cuerpos, sus compañeros yacían a su alrededor, personas que habían estado con él por años ya no vivían. Vio a Leah entre los cuerpos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, luego su mirada se posó en una chica gótica que nunca había visto, pero en vez de sentirse mal por ello sintió una redención única. Los había salvado a todos en realidad.

Despertó y de inmediato se sintió angustiado ¿cómo ver tanta masacre no lo afectó? Por el contrario, en el sueño se sentía satisfecho por acabar con tanta desgracia escolar.

Era sábado, eso significaba que al menos no tendría que lidiar con el resto de sus compañeros ese día, desafortunadamente quedaba la nueva familia con la que tenía que tratar. Su hermana y su sonrisa pronto lo alegraron y bajó con ella al patio, decidió pasar la mañana jugando con ella.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tus amigos nuevos? – Tate miró a su hermana, quien se notaba incómoda.

-No quiero hablar de eso, eran unos idiotas – La chica apartó la mirada.

-La mayoría de los chicos son unos idiotas ¿qué te hicieron? Porque sabes que no dejaré que te lastimen.

-No me hicieron nada, dijeron algo feo, dijeron algo que no quiero que pase.

-¿Te amenazaron?

-Dijeron que ibas a morir acá, no quiero que mueras Tate, no como Beau, quiero que estemos juntos siempre- La muchacha se le lanzó a los brazos y comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila, sabes que siempre estaré para ti, no importa dónde, no importa quién nos rodee…tú eres mi familia, sólo tú, mi chica linda – Con el dorso de la mano limpió las lágrimas del rostro de su hermana-Ahora quiero que me digas dónde están tus amigos para conversar con ellos y explicarles que nada me va a pasar.

-Los veo en el sótano de la casa, siempre están allí.

Tate se levantó y fue corriendo al sótano, nadie se metía con su hermana, él la adoraba incondicionalmente y si un par de chicos malcriados pensaban que podían molestarla y aprovecharse de sus capacidades especiales estaban muy equivocados. Prendió la luz y bajó corriendo las escaleras, de pronto escuchó cómo se reventaba un fuego artificial, esos que usaba cuando era pequeño. Siguió el sonido hasta que los encontró, dos muchachos colorines de poleras rayadas estaban jugando, uno con un bate de beisbol y el otro con una bolsita de fuegos artificiales, de manera constante los lanzaba al suelo para reventarlos.

-Espero que esta sea la última vez que los veo en mi casa, no quiero que se vuelvan a acercar a mi hermana nunca más- Tate les habló en un tono tan amenazador que incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo, mal que mal, eran sólo niños.

-No hemos hecho nada malo, sólo le dijimos la verdad, vas a morir acá…esta casa nos consume a todos, pero como lo hará contigo será terrible.

-Esto es sólo una casa, nada más…tal vez sus jueguitos funcionan con Addie, pero yo no me trago estas patrañas.

-¿De verdad crees que es una simple casa? Con lo que has visto ya deberías saber la verdad, pero por lo que dices eres más estúpido de lo que pareces, cuando la casa termine contigo no quedará nada de tu ser.

El sonido del fuego artificial sonó a sus espaldas, en cuanto se volteó la luz se cortó dejándolo en la más absoluta obscuridad. Lo último que sintió antes de desmayarse fue una especie de garra que trataba de arrastrarlo cerca de la caldera del inmueble.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo listo! espero lo disfruten :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk.

* * *

Despertó en la esquina del sótano, tenía la polera algo rasgada y estaba sucio. Trató de pararse y un intenso dolor en la pierna lo hizo dejar de intentarlo, su mirada llegó a la zona afectada y vio una especie de venda, sus ojos buscaron al agresor pero sólo vio la mirada de la chica.

-Tuviste una caída fea, te raspaste con un clavo al caer- Violet le tendió una mano para que se parara.

-No me caí, habían unos chicos, y después apareció otra cosa – Tate rechazó su mano desconfiado, miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna de las personas que había mencionado, pero estaban solos.

-Tal vez lo soñaste, te diste un buen porrazo, deberías ira tu habitación a descansar- La chica lo tomó y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su calor corporal, su aroma, y de pronto su mente se llenó de las imágenes del sueño de la noche anterior.

-Soñé con lo que me dijiste, pero la manera de llegar a los astros era diferente a la que me imaginé-

-No creas que hay un solo camino para lo que buscas, sobre todo cuando uno no sabe lo que está buscando- Violet le sonrió, y por un momento el dolor ya no estaba ahí.

Llegó al colegio y se sentó, tenía clase de matemáticas, una de las más aburridas. Estaba por dormirse cuando le llegó un papel.

_Te ves fatal, deberías ahorrarnos el espanto de venir a clases después de tus sesiones sadomasoquistas._

Tate se volteó, pero todos parecían absortos en resolver ecuaciones, arrugó el papel y en ese momento vio por la ventana a Leah, quien hacía obscenos gestos en insinuación del papel. Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala, dejando al resto boquiabierto. Escuchó a su profesor gritarle que se detuviera, pero no pudo, estaba cansado de la escuela, de que le dijeran que hacer, y por sobre todo, de esa maldita chica.

La encontró en la escalera, estaba todo vacío, lo único que veía era su risa burlona.

-¿Haciendo algo de hombres para variar Langdon?- La chica le lanzó una mirada de interrogación.

-Ya basta, no creas que me detendré sólo porque eres una mujerzuela- Tate la tomó por el pelo con violencia y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuello blanco repentinamente le llamó la atención.

-Vamos, haz lo que viniste a hacer- vio de nuevo su cuello y se le acercó, pensó en Violet, y lo delicioso que olía…ella no se le parecía en nada. La soltó con repudio- Admite que esto es lo que quieres.

Lo que vino fue de mal en peor, de pronto sintió los labios de esta chica en los suyos, invadiéndolo, transgrediendo su intimidad. Sintió su lengua e imaginó por toda la mierda que había pasado antes de llegar allí, y de pronto pensó en sangre, en lo que le faltaba a ese cuello, era demasiado blanco, necesitaba adornarse con el rojo carmesí. Su mano se fue a su cuello y apretó un poco, sólo un poco, para tantear terreno. Ella no dejó de besarlo y apretó un poco más. Sentía la tráquea de la chica y en el beso sentía como le costaba un poco respirar. De pronto, quería dejar de sentir el aire proveniente de esa chica y apretó con más fuerza. Las manos de Leah inmediatamente se posaron en las suyas, y en los ojos que antes había visto lujuria ahora se dibujaba un miedo que lo hizo sentir lleno de poder.

-Tranquilo tío, la asfixia erótica es algo que conozco de nombre, si quieres que la practiquemos te sugiero que empieces más suave- Leah se sobó un poco el cuello- Sabía que besabas bien Tate, tardaste bastante en llegar a las estrellas.

-¿qué?-

-Ya sabes, a lo alto de la jerarquía escolar. Soy popular, tu no, así que si quieres seguir llegando a este tipo de astros deberá ser en secreto.- El timbre sonó, y la chica se alejó rápidamente del lugar de encuentro. Pronto todo estuvo lleno, bullicioso y tedioso.

Evitó a la muchacha el resto del día, y a pesar de no verla sentía que lo observaba. «Te estás volviendo paranoico» su voz en su cabeza lo sobresaltó un poco, pero tenía razón.

En casa pensó en el beso de Leah y sin darse cuenta lo comparó con el de Violet, claro que no tenían punto en comparación, cuando besó a la escurridiza muchacha que entraba a escondida a su no tuvo deseos de ¿matarla? En realidad quería alejar a Leah de sí, pero también pensó en sangre, y en la idea de que dejara de respirar. «Le harías un favor a todos» la voz de su subconsciente le hablaba de nuevo. Sonó el timbre, estaba sentado escuchando Placebo cuando su sonó su puerta, por su mente se pasó rápidamente el nombre Violet y se paró ligero a abrir.

-Dejamos algo inconcluso ¿no crees? – La matona del colegio estaba ahí, ofreciéndose como una cualquiera.

-Para mí no hay nada que terminar, la verdad besas muy mal- Lo último lo dijo con indiferencia, pero miró de reojo a la chica, quien se desfiguró por el comentario.

-Ambos sabemos que hay algo, no te hagas el tonto, vamos, repitamos un poco de lo que pasó en la escuela-

A Tate se le pasó algo por la mente, algo turbio, de pronto recordó lo que vivió en el sótano y pensó que si tal vez llevaba a esta ingenua niña, sus nuevos amigos podrían encargarse del problema.

-Está bien, pero así como tú no quieres que te vean en la escuela conmigo, yo no quiero que alguien de la casa se entere…vamos al sótano, ahí tendremos la privacidad que necesitamos- Tate la arrastró al lugar, impaciente por lo que podría ocurrir.

El sótano estaba vacío, no había nadie más, sólo una silla al medio de todo. El chico se sentó ahí y ágilmente le dijo a la chica que le bailara, cosa que hizo de inmediato. La luz comenzó a pestañear, otra falla del tubo fluorescente que alumbraba, ahora todo parecía una de esas discotecas de moda. La muchacha se sobresaltó, lo notó en lo tenso de su cuerpo, pero continuó de todas maneras, la lujuria volvía a su rostro, pudo notarlo, y también notó cuando vio a la cosa que lo atacó. En sus ojos había asombro, incredulidad y miedo, sobre todo miedo. Dejó de hacer el baile y miró hacia una esquina, pudo ver como su boca articulaba un "no", pero no hubo ningún sonido saliendo de ella, en menos de un segundo tenía a la misma criatura que lo había lastimado sobre Leah, quien gritaba descontrolada, cuando vio que la cosa estaba golpeándola sin pausa intervino, un rasguño en su mejilla fue lo último que pudo ver antes de apagar y prender la luz haciendo que todo se iluminara de nuevo, la chica lo vio y lo único que susurró fue la palabra "mami".

-Esta es otra manera de llegar a los astros, si te me vuelves a acercar no lo detendré- La chica se levantó y corrió del lugar.

Cuando estaba por salir de ahí una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Veo que estás aprendiendo, pero recuerda, a veces cuando se llega a los astros uno quiere volver, pero ya no hay retorno- Violet le pasó una de las manos por su cintura, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-No quiero llegar a los astros, sólo te quiero a ti- y dicho esto se volteó para besarla, no como antes, sino que con un ansia que pensaba que no podría saciar aunque la besara por siempre, no quería dejarla ir, no quería dejar de tenerla, no quería dejar de sentirla.

-Nada es para siempre, me debo ir- La chica trató de liberarse de sus agarre, pero de poca gana.

-Entonces déjame ser tu nada- Tate le acarició la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Volveré, aunque hayas besado a esa chica, aunque no estés mucho en la casa, te esperaré acá- y con un tierno gesto tocó su corazón.

-Esa chica no significa nada para mi, ¿no te das cuenta? Das vueltas en mi cabeza todo el día- Tate la abrazó de nuevo. -Vamos, quiero estar contigo, ¿porqué no salimos en una cita? Yo sé que no es algo que ninguno de nosotros solamos hacer, pero hay un lugar que me gustaría mostrarte- Tate se sentía inseguro, tenía miedo de que Violet se avergonzara de él y por eso siempre se vieran en la casa.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, pero ¿qué tal si salimos en Halloween?- A Tate se le iluminó el rostro.

-Entonces nos vemos la próxima semana, eso sí, sin disfraces- La chica sonrió y lo besó de nuevo. Caray, esos besos sí que eran dignos de llamarse besos, no como lo que había pasado con la otra chica, estos besos eran de esos que haces querer dejar de respirar para no alejarte de la persona, esos que te convulsiona el cuerpo para poder estar más unido al otro, esos que se sienten en la entrepierna.

Tate durmió tranquilo esa noche, no soñó con asesinatos ni nada, sólo soñó con Violet, esa extraña chica que no sólo se había metido en su casa sin permiso, sino que en su mente y su vida de una manera casi abrumadora.

* * *

Al fin pude escribir *-* les dejo un nuevo capi de este universo alterno, que tiene varias similitudes con el original ;) Disculpen la demora, es que la nueva temporada me tiene a mil *-* No olviden comentar, si les gustó, si no, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
